


Ville fantôme

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Quelques pensées du Silver Surfer
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Ville fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10  
> Texte basés sur les comics et plus précisément sur le personnage du Silver Surfer. C'est le héraut de Galactus, il voyage à travers l'univers pour trouver des planètes que le dévoreur de monde pourra... Ben dévorer. Il a obtenu ce rôle et ses pouvoirs en échange de la survit de sa planète, mais doit donc condamner celles des autres.
> 
> (Et vous verriez son apparence noir sur Marvel Futur Fight... il est magnifique ! Et surpuissant *.* Ahem.)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il s'avance lentement dans les rue désertes, surfant à quelques centimètres du sol. La pluie tombe sur son corps argenté, ruisselant sur ses muscles si précis. Seul, sous une averse, dans cette ville fantôme, le Silver Surfer pourrait se sentir mal, plus isolé de l'univers qu'en temps normal. Mais il sourit.

La journée est belle, pour lui. Même s'il se trouve sur une planète condamnée, même s'il devra bientôt retourner sur les vents cosmiques, dans l'infinité de l'univers, il sourit.

Ce monde est encore chargé de l'énergie vitale de ses habitants. Il y a quelques heures, ils étaient encore là, à flâner dans ces rues, faire des affaires dans les boutiques, tomber amoureux dans le secret des maisons, ou se saluer joyeusement sur les trottoir.

Mais ils sont partis, en le voyant arriver. Ils ont pris leur affaires, et son aller dans le vide spatial, cherchant une nouvelle maison, laissant leurs possessions derrière eux, et n'emmenant que leurs souvenirs.

Le Silver Surfer est impressionné par leur courage, par ce sacrifice si particulier. Il a vu tellement de mondes réagir à son arrivée, et à celle de son maître, Galactus. Il a entendu tellement de gens se mettre à pleurer, hurler de désespoir, vu tellement de puissants s'écrouler en découvrant que le pouvoir mortel, l'argent ou la peur, ne les sauverons pas cette fois de cette fin si particulière.

Et il a vu ces mondes, tel la Terre et ses héros, se lever contre Galactus et réussir à le repousser. Des mondes dont il respecte les habitants, plus que tout autres.

Mais ce monde là, ce monde bientôt mort, il le respecte tous particulièrement. Bien sur, le Dévoreur de Monde n'appréciera pas que l'énergie vitale de ses habitants ne soient plus là. Mais il aura son repas sans détruire de civilisation, et c'est tous ce qui importe aujourd'hui son héraut.

Les yeux fermés, le Silver Surfer écoute une dernière fois se silence si doux, accompagné par le doux chuchotement de la pluie et le chant du vent dans les maisons vides. Il s'en imprègne tout entier, renouvelant son propre courage par celui de ce peuple.

Et il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, droit vers l'infini, à la recherche du prochain repas de son Maître.


End file.
